Molecular Recognition by Clathrin Adaptors The clathrin coat plays a ubiquitous and fundamental role in endocytosis and in endosomal sorting within the eukaryotic cell. Clathrin forms a cage that surrounds cargo-bearing vesicles, but clathrin itself does not directly bind to cargo. Cargo is sorted into clathrin-coated vesicles by adaptor proteins that physically bridge cargo and clathrin. The best-known general purpose adaptors are the heterotetrameric adaptor protein complexes (AP complexes) and the multimodular GGA adaptor proteins. The overall goals of this project are 1) to identify the binding sites for cargo on adaptor proteins and measure their affinities quantitatively;2) to determine the crystal structures of complexes between adaptors and soluble cargo fragments;and 3) to relate structure and function using mutational analysis. Adaptor protein 4 (AP-4) is the most recently discovered and least well-characterized member of the family of heterotetrameric adaptor protein (AP) complexes that mediate sorting of transmembrane cargo in post-Golgi compartments. An YKFFE sequence from the cytosolic tail of the Alzheimer's disease amyloid precursor protein (APP) interacts with the &#956;4 subunit of AP-4. X-ray crystallographic analyses revealed that the properties of the APP sequence and the location of the binding site on &#956;4 are distinct from those of other signal-adaptor interactions. The Hermansky-Pudlak syndrome (HPS) is a genetic hypopigmentation and bleeding disorder caused by defective biogenesis of lysosome-related organelles (LROs) such as melanosomes and platelet dense bodies. HPS arises from mutations in any of 8 genes in humans and 16 genes in mice. Two of these genes, HPS1 and HPS4, encode components of the biogenesis of lysosome-related organelles complex-3 (BLOC-3). Herein we show that recombinant HPS1-HPS4 produced in insect cells can be efficiently isolated as a 1:1 heterodimer. Analytical ultracentrifugation reveals that this complex has a molecular mass of 146 kDa, equivalent to that of the native complex and to the sum of the predicted molecular masses of HPS1 and HPS4. This indicates that HPS1 and HPS4 interact directly in the absence of any other protein as part of BLOC-3. Limited proteolysis and deletion analyses show that both subunits interact with one another throughout most of their lengths with the sole exception of a long, unstructured loop in the central part of HPS4. An interaction screen reveals a specific and strong interaction of BLOC-3 with the GTP-bound form of the endosomal GTPase, Rab9. This interaction is mediated by HPS4 and the switch I and II regions of Rab9. These characteristics indicate that BLOC-3 might function as a Rab9 effector in the biogenesis of LROs.